


The Cost Of Victory

by MVHiddleston00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes Angst, Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Pain, Pepper Potts Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVHiddleston00/pseuds/MVHiddleston00
Summary: The war with Thanos has come to an end. The universe has been saved. At what cost, though?





	The Cost Of Victory

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a possible ending to Avengers 4. However, I would be devastated if this is actually the ending.  
> This is my first my first fic, so, while any kind of commentary is welcome, please, don't be too mean. My grammar and vocabulary is not the best, as English is not my native language. I've done my best.  
> Hope you like it

It is done.

Carol Danvers has won.

The Avengers have saved the world

Thanos is dead. The Infinity Stones have been destroyed.

At what cost, though?

Laura Barton is shaking and wailing, hitting Clint's chest, demanding a reason of why he left. He remains motionless. He will not comfort his wife. Never again. A teary-eyed Wanda Maximoff is holding the baby Nathaniel, who's screaming in anguish, as if knowing of his father's death. Cooper and Lila are staring at their broken mother, not comprehending why their Papa will not get up. 

Natasha Romanov and Bruce Banner's corpses are in an embrace. Her body is lain upon his, her hair sprayed upon his face. The ghost of a smile on both of their lips. Love had never been an option for the pair, for the deadly Beauty and the kind Beast. They were not supposed to fall in love, they had never been. However, they adored one another, and their bittersweet love would prevail over death.

Brunhilde is silent, she's caressing Loki's black hair, kneeling beside him as he cries over Thor's still body. The recently resurrected God of Mischief is grieving over his brother, the man who believed in him and loved him to death, despite the pain he'd put him through. Loki can not speak a word, yet he wants to. He wants to yell at his brother, to inform him he was not supposed to die first, he was not allowed to leave him alone. Bringing him back from the dead is pointless, if he is to live, while the stupid idiot dies. Besides, a world where Thor doesn't exist and laugh and love is not a world Loki wants to be in. He doesn't want the sun to shine on him again if Thor is not by his side. Thus, he cries, and bawls his eyes out and considers ending his misery, while the Valkyrie wraps her arms around him, not a stranger to loss. 

Pepper's cries come out broken, her mind goes mad the moment her eyes land on Tony Stark. The man is laying still on the ground, his face ashy, his eyes open, staring at nothing. She rushes to his side, she begs her love to wake up. She receives no answer. Pepper touches her forehead with his, her eyes flooded with tears. He's gone. Her love is gone. Peter Parker is screaming in pain over the man he considered a father, kicking and spasming in the silent, full of grief, Rhodey's arms. Rhodey is heart broken, the loss of his best friend is unbearable, yet his own pain seems nothing compared to theirs. The woman's tears are enough to fill the ocean. The boy's cries could wake the dead. They all wish they would. 

Sam Wilson is standing on his own, covering his mouth with his palm, desperately trying not to scream for his fallen best friend. Bucky Barnes is clutching Steve's head in his hands, running his fingers through the soft golden hair. The man's broad shoulders are shaking in anguish, his salty tears fall on Steve's bloody face and body. The tears of a companion, a friend, the tears of a man in love. How dare he? How could the punk leave him? He'd said he would be with Bucky till the end of the line. And yet, Bucky is alone, breaking down, holding the man he loved in his arms. The taste of Steve's lips remains on his, a reminder of their first and last kiss, a reminder of the love that could have been, but now would never be. And, thus, Bucky Barnes sobs and whispers sweet I love you's to the dead man, and pleads with him to come back, to not leave him again. 

The death of six heroes, of the most passionate defenders of the planet had been the only way of destroying the six Stones and defeating the Titan. 

One hero for each Stone. 

Clint's limited time with his beloved family has been ended as to destroy the Time Stone.

Natasha has sacrificed the reality she'd been living, the life she'd finally been enjoying, for the Reality Stone to be ruined.

Bruce's brilliant mind will not offer any more incredible scientific achievements to the world, as his death was the price for the destruction of the Mind Stone. 

Thor has been deprived of his life, of his rightful claim to rule and to ensure peace for the whole universe, both for the earth and for space, in order to rid the world of the Space Stone.

Tony's power, as a genius, as a millionaire, as a hero, as a man who could benefit the world, to improve it, to guide mankind into the future, is now nonexistent, for the Power Stone to become equally nonexistent. 

Steve's precious, loving soul, his righteous, stubborn, rebellious spirit, his heart, which, while ruined, broken, utterly torn apart by the world, never ceased loving the people, his all being has been killed, as to destroy the Soul Stone. 

The six heroes ended their lives for the world to be saved. 

And thus, Carol Danvers, Captain Marvel, Saviour of the World, as she stands alone, feeling the grief surrounding her, cries and screams piercing her ears, can't help but wonder. 

Was it all worth it?


End file.
